Mega Man Battle Network 2
Mega Man Battle Network 2 is the second game in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Areas 82000DC4 XXXX (GameShark code by MegaRockEXE) Real areas ACDC Town *0000 - ACDC Town *0100 - ACDC St. *0200 - Lan's House *0300 - Lan's Room *0400 - Mayl's House *0500 - Mayl's Room *0600 - Dex's Room *0700 - Yai's Room *0800 - Yai's Bath *0900 - Room 5A *0A00 - Yai's Hall *0B00 - Fake message (game crashes) Marine Harbor *0001 - Marine Harb. *0101 - Marine St. *0201 - Lobby *0301 - Lic. Office *0401 - Test Room *0501 - Dad's Lab *0601 - Fake message (game crashes) *0701 - Mother Comp. *0801 and 0901 - Fake message (game crashes) *0A01 - (Repeats a message endlessly, requiring to reset the game. The text changes depending of the current location) Okuden Valley *0002 - Okuden St. *0102 - Camp Ent. *0202 - Camp Road 1 *0302 - Camp Road 2 *0402 - Camp *0502 - Okuden Dam *0602 - Fake message (game crashes) DenTech City airport *0003 - Den Airport *0103 - Boarding *0203 - Airport St. *0303 - Net Airport (game crashes. Right one is 0004) *0403 and 0503- Fake message (game crashes) *0603 - (Receives a mail that loops endlessly, requiring to reset the game. The message varies depending of the current area) Netopia airport *0004 - Net Airport *0104 - Boarding *0204 - Netopia Park (game crashes. Right one is 0005) *0304 - Fake message Netopia *0005 - Netopia Park *0105 - Netopia Town *0205 - Underground *0305 - Hotel Room *0405 - Jewelry Shop *0505 - Net Castle *0605 - Banquet Room *0705 - Trap Room *0805 - Arrow Room *0905 - Arch Room *0A05 - Lower Stairs *0B05 - Fire Room *0C05 - Confusion Rm *0D05 - Aboveground *0E05 - Watchtower *0F05 - Fake message (and the last time I'll repeat those Airplane *0006 - Crew Room *0106 - Economy *0206 - Business *0306 - First Class *0406 - Cockpit Kotobuki *0007 - Kotobuki *0107 - Apartment1F *0207 - Apartment2F *0307 - Apartment8F *0407 - Apartment25F *0507 - Apartment27F *0607 - Apartment4F *0707 - Apartment9F *0807 - Apartment20F *0907 - Apartment23F *0A07 - Apartment24F *0B07 - Apartment30F Kotobuki apartment rooms *0008 - Penthouse *0108 - Last Room *0208 - Room 021 *0308 - Room 082 *0408 - Room 253 *0508 - Room 271 *0608 - Room 042 *0708 - Room 093 *0808 - Room 201 *0908 - Room 232 *0A08 - Room 243 Internet areas Yai's House *0080 - Gas Comp1 *0180 - Gas Comp2 Okuden Valley bombs *0081 - Bomb Comp1 *0181 - Bomb Comp2 *0281 - Bomb Comp3 *0381 - Bomb Comp4 Mother Computer *0082 - Mother Comp1 *0182 - Mother Comp2 *0282 - Mother Comp3 *0382 - Mother Comp4 *0482 - Mother Comp5 Castle Computer *0083 - Castle Comp1 *0183 - Castle Comp2 *0283 - Castle Comp3 *0383 - Castle Comp4 *0483 - Castle Comp5 *0583, 0683 & 0783 - Air Comp1 (Game crash. True one is 0084) Airplane Computer *0084 - Air Comp1 *0184 - Air Comp2 *0284 - Air Comp3 *0384 - Air Comp4 *0484 - Air Comp5 Kotobuki apartment computers *0085 - Apart Comp1 *0185 - Apart Comp2 *0285 - Apart Comp3 *0385 - Apart Comp4 *0485 - Gosp Server1 *0585 - Gosp Server2 *0685 - Lan's PC (Crash the game. Right one is 0088) *085 - Homepages *0088 - Lan's PC *0188 - Mayl's PC *0288 - Dex's PC *0388 - Yai's PC *0488 - Ribitta'sVan *0588 - Raoul'sRadio *0688 - Millions Bag Misc. *008C - Blackboard *018C - Broken Toy *028C - Doghouse *038C - ControlPanel *048C - Piano *058C - CofeeMachine *068C - PortableGame *078C - Telephone *088C - Guardian *098C - Gas Stove *0A8C - Bear *0B8C - Monitor *0C8C - Wide Monitor *0D8C - Flight Board *0E8C - Gift Shop *0F8C - BronzeStatue *008D - Refrigerator *018D - Goddess *028D - Television *038D - VendingMach. *048D - Autolock *058D to 0F8D - Small empty areas. Pausing on them crash the game. Enemies include Mettaur2, Flappy2 and Cloudy. MegaMan's dialogue is the same from Refrigerator. DenTech City areas *0090 - Den Area 1 *0190 - Den Area 2 *0290 - Den Area 3 *0390 - Square Ent. *0490 - The Square *0590 - Board Room Kotobuki areas *0091 - Koto Area *0191 - UnderKoto *0291 - KotoSq.Ent. *0391 - KotoSquare1 *0491 - KotoSquare2 *0591 - Gospel HQ Yumland *0092 - Yumland 1 *0192 - Yumland 2 *0292 - YumSq.Ent. *0392 - YumSquare *0492 - TreasureRoom Netopia *0093 - Netopia 1 *0193 - Netopia 2 *0293 - Netopia 3 *0393 - NetSq.Ent. *0493 - NetSquare Undernet *0094 - Undernet 1 *0194 - Undernet 2 *0294 - Undernet 3 *0394 - Undernet 4 *0494 - Undernet 5 *0594 - Undernet 6 *0694 - Undernet 7 *0794 - WWW Area 1 *0894 - WWW Area 2 *0994 - WWW Area 3 *0A94 - UnderSq.Ent. *0B94 - UnderSquare *0C94 - UnderBoard Category:Mega Man Battle Network